


Pineapple Upside Down Cake

by uniconic_konnie



Category: Naruto
Genre: Domesticity, Idiots in Love, Just fluffiness, M/M, Married Couple, Modern AU, SasuNaru - Freeform, third person Sasuke centric pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:06:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27745696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uniconic_konnie/pseuds/uniconic_konnie
Summary: Prompt: Pinapple, Laundry, Cat
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 10





	Pineapple Upside Down Cake

Sasuke yawned as he grabbed the groceries from the trunk. He grabbed the bags and closed the trunk, then pressed a button on his keys to lock the car. Naruto had sent him on grocery duty after he complained the fridge and pantry were looking bare. Sasuke opened the door, slinking inside their home. 

They’d been living there for about a month now, after having saved enough for the down payment. The two always worked hard, making their keep. “Naruto! I’m home.” Sasuke called out to his husband, not getting a response. He brushed it off and began to sort through the groceries in the kitchen.

He heard a frustrated curse from the laundry room. Sasuke found Naruto staring at the washing machine like he wanted to pick a fight with it. He held back from laughing, instead asking Naruto what was wrong. Naruto went on a mini rant about how the ‘stupid machine’ wouldn’t wash his clothes.

Sasuke pressed the ‘on’ button, set it to the normal setting, closed the door and pressed the ‘start’ button. The machine began to wash the clothes, and Naruto crossed his arms. “I think the washing machine just only likes you.” Sasuke pet Naruto’s blonde hair, “No need to get mad, usuratonkachi.” He got close to Naruto, before Koji, their cat, interrupted them by meowing loudly. “Such a strange cat.” Sasuke fed the cat earlier this morning, when he wouldn’t stop bothering him. 

“Maybe he wants attention?” Naruto sat on the ground, petting the cat. Sasuke was about to leave before he said, “Oh, I brought some pineapple, if you want some later.” The blonde cheered happily, agreeing immediately. Sasuke smiled, glad he knew his husband well. He settled onto the couch to watch some TV. Naruto soon joined him, the both of them commentating on the volleyball game passionately.

Neither had watched volleyball before meeting each other, but they saw it one time on TV together and learned how it worked. So now whenever it was on, it was either a debate or a cheering match where they both lost their voices. It was the latter this time around, Koji glaring at them very pointedly, as if telling them to shut up.

Naruto made an upside down pineapple cake later that night. They enjoyed it while watching a movie. Soon after they headed to bed, on their sides and looking at each other. “I love you, Sasuke.” Naruto croaked out, his throat still sore. Sasuke usually didn’t say it back, but that didn’t mean that he didn’t feel the same way. Regardless, today was the exception. “I love you too.” The dark haired man replied softly. It was dark but he could imagine the smile on Naruto’s face.


End file.
